History always repeats itself
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: She loved him how could she be so stupid he was always there to protect her always there to make sure she was safe happy and yet she was blind...Character death full summaary inside


**A/N: Yeah…I have no clue where this idea came from but it wouldn't leave me so I wrote it down and here it is. This is my first one-shot so tell me what you guys think k? I got this idea from reading a soul salvation and another story I forgot the name but it was a Ulquihime story…yeah don't ask. Okay now on with the story.**

**History always repeats itself**

**Summary: She loved him. How could she be so stupid! He was always there for her, protecting her, always making sure that she was either safe or happy. And yet she was blind…blind to see how much he loved her how much he was willing to sacrifice to make sure she was happy. Her happiness meant more to him than anything else. But she was to late…too late to tell him how she felt…and her other teammate was to blame.**

_How many times have you told me you love her?  
>As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth<br>How long have I stood here beside you?  
>I lived through you, you looked through me<em>

She stood there, staring at the freshly made grave hoping that it was all a dream. Her face was as lifeless as a corpse; her once shinning bright green eyes that were full of life and love were now empty green pools. Her face was cover in tears, weather they were her own or from the heavens own tears to show her she wasn't crying alone she didn't knew…nor did she care. Sakura's hand went to her chest and clutched the area where her broken heart was. She shut her eyes, prying that once she opened her eyes the grave and the name would disappeared and the knuckleheaded blond would be standing in front of her with that smile that was save for her and only her. But try as she might the grave didn't disappeared nor did the name. _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. _That name did NOT belong there. Not only that but she refuse to believe that her knucklehead was dead. He was Naruto for Kami's sake! He always made it through! No matter how dangerous the mission was, or how deadly the opponent was he would always prevail. But that no longer matter, no one not even her would have thought that Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja would die! Sakura hugged herself. Her long bangs shield her face…just like he shielded her from all the dangers in this world. Her eyes lingered back to the name…

"Naruto…why? Why Naruto…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET YOURSELF KILL! DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH WE MISS YOU? HOW MUCH I MISS YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU? NARUTO CANT YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?"

The pink haired girl sank to her knees. She wrapped her arms around them. Her tear refused to stop and yet she refused to whipped them away.

"Naruto…I was a bitch to you…I always belittle you…made you feel like you were second rate compare to Sasuke." She said his name with discus.

"But you still fought for my love…you still did everything you could to make me happy. You almost died…that day I mean…you sacrifice so much for me…and all I did was yelled and hit you…and you still stood by me…

_Ooo, solitude  
>Still with me is only you<br>Ooo, solitude  
>I can't stay away from you<em>_  
><em>

Sakura continue to cry her heart out.

"Naruto…I always knew I loved you but I would hide my feelings from you…I-I…I was stupid to do that…I should have told you from the beginning how I felt…if I did then you…wouldn't have died.

There she said it! After seven days of being in denial she'd finally admit it she finally said it out loud.

Naruto was dead.

"At least I was able to tell you…

_Flashback_

"_Naruto can I have a word with you?" Sakura asked as she approached him. Naruto turned around to see his pink haired angel._

"_Sure thing Sakura-chan," He was currently at Ichiraku's enjoying a nice bowel of ramen._

"_Not here let's go somewhere private." The blond turned around and saw that she was…blushing? Naruto nodded his head and paid for his meal. _

"_Lead the way." Naruto gave her a warm smile that he would save only for her. Sakura returned it with her own smile. The two walked in comfortable silence, they reached a bench and Naruto could see it was the bench where he complemented Sakura on her forehead as Sasuke. The petal hair girl sat down and patted the spot right next to her. Naruto sat close to her. A part of him was afraid that she would punch him like last time but instead she just scooted a little closer to him. What she did next took him by surprise. She rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto was taken by surprise by her actions, not that he minded though it was Sakura. Before he could enjoy the moment Sakura spoke,_

"_Your forehead is so wide and charming; it makes me want to kiss it." Naruto's whole body froze. Those were the same words he used when he was in the henge as Sasuke. _

"_All this time…I thought it was Sasuke…but it was really you wasn't it?" Naruto refused to look at her and became very interested with the ground._

"_Naruto?" Oh well might as well man up and tell her the truth._

"_Yes…it was me," He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact of her punch. Instead he heard…laughter?_

"_I always knew it was you baka, but I guess I was just too…stupid to realize what was right in front of me…" _

_Naruto could see that she was close to tears. He cupped her face and looked into her lovely emerald eyes._

"_Sakura…your forehead is so wide and charming it makes me want to kiss it." Naruto placed a gentle kiss on her imperfect flaw. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself, He finally did it he was able to tell her what he always wanted to tell her. Sakura couldn't help but blush at what he just did. He was a sweet guy, she had to tell him. When he pulled back Sakura threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his._

"_Sakura?" He asked slightly confused._

"_I love you Naruto, I always have…"_

_Flashback ends_

After her confession Naruto gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen. They continue to kiss for who knows how long, after the kissing things got a little heated. She remembered ever touch, ever kiss, ever word. She remembered how she apologize to him for what she's done, of course he forgave her and told her that he loved her, more than anything. She smiled and told him that she loved him. He gave her a warm gentle smile and told her that he had waited his whole life to hear those words from her. He then kissed her on the forehead and whisper,

"I love you to…Sakura-hime." The two lovers slept in each other's arms with smiles on their faces

_How many times have I done this to myself?  
>How long will it take before I see?<br>When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
>Who now is left alone but me?<em>

When she woke up she discovered that Naruto and the rest of the Konoha ninja males left to go battle Madara. When they came back she was shock to discover that Naruto wasn't with them. She ran to Sasuke and begged him to tell her where he was. Sasuke refused to look in her eyes. She shook him and told him that if he didn't tell her he will regret it. How wrong she was. Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes and he could already feel the tears falling down his eyes. Naruto was his best friend his brother, he did whatever he could to bring him back to the village and when he did all he ask was for him to fight alongside him against Madara.

"Sakura…Naruto's…"

She backed away from him, she could feel her heart being shred into a million pieces.

"No, you're lying Naruto's-"

"He died protecting me, us, and you. When we all saw that there was no chance against him Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's power…he then went on a rampage and killed Madara…but he was losing control, after he was able to gain it back his skin was burning and everyone ran to him but he just said to let it happen…he then looked at me and told me-" Sasuke didn't get to finished, Sakura had ran up to him and slapped him.

"You…you…HOW COULD YOU HAVE JUST LET THAT HAPPEN TO HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM? HUH? WHAT HE WASN'T WORTH SAVING?" She shouted.

"Sakura, he was worth saving but there was nothing we could do, he died protecting all of his precious people, he died protecting _you." _Kakashi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She glared at Sasuke,

"I hate you, because of you my Naruto is dead, because of you…I never realized what I had until it was to late!" Sakura turned on her heal and ran off somewhere so that she could cry in peace. Sasuke was about to go after her but was stop by Kakashi.

"Let her go…she needs to be alone for a while." Sasuke nodded his head. Kakashi turned and left. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. When he stopped he was shock to see that he was in memorial stone. He looked at the one name that haunted him for a while.

"Obito…I think…that the same thing that happen to us is about to happen again only this time…I'm not sure if Sasuke is going to take it so well." He looked up to see the sky was darkening and it began to rain.

"I just hope I'm wrong." Kakashi felt something fall from the corner of his eye, and he knew it wasn't the rain.

Everyone could see that the rosette was heartbroken. She didn't hide behind a mask like everyone instead she was an emotionless being, the way she moved the way she talk it was as if she was a robot and was forcing herself to go around and act normal. Kakashi and Sasuke have been keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Even though she didn't do anything both men could see that Sakura gave up on everything. To her, life had no meaning if Naruto wasn't with her.

_Ooo, solitude  
>Forever me and forever you<br>Ooo, solitude  
>Only you, only true<em>

"Sakura?" The kunoichi turned her head and glared at who was here with her.

"What do you want teme?" Sasuke walked closer to her. He sat down and looked into her jade-like eyes.

"Sakura you never let me finished what Naruto told me, he asked me to do something and I would honor that wish."

Sakura laughed bitterly.

"You honestly think that I would believe you? After what you've done? I hate you Sasuke," She got up faced the man and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Because of you, Naruto's dead, because of you I never realized that I always LOVED Naruto until it was too late! You tried to kill him over and over again, and all he did was loved you like a brother and tried to bring you back to the village!" Sasuke got up and looked at the ground, half of what she said was true but there was one thing that he would not take the blame for.

Kakashi was standing on top of a tree, he felt as if he were looking at time repeating itself. Sasuke trying to comfort Sakura, Sakura realizing who she really loved, and Naruto…Naruto was buried six feet under. If he was right this was not going to end well.

"Look Sakura, your right. It is my fault Naruto died, if I were only stronger I could have helped him, and I will allow you to blame me for letting him died. However, I won't let you accuse me of it being my fault because you fail to realize that Naruto was the one you really love. That my friend was all your fault. You ignored those feelings, you chose to follow the crowd and leave him all alone, you ignored him, belittle him. Once I was gone and he took care of you then you started to realize how much he meant to you. Like I said it is my fault that Naruto is dead, but it's not my fault that you failed to realize how much he meant to you."

Sakura gasp, while Kakashi closed his eye and waited for the fireworks to explode.

_Everyone leaves me stranded  
>Forgotten, abandoned, left behind<br>I can't stay here another night  
>Your secret admirer, who could it be?<em>

Sakura began to yell at her teammate.

"My fault? MY FAULT!" She ran up and slapped him. Sasuke allowed her, if it meant that she would realize the truth then he would let her. He slowly turned to face her. Sakura had her face shield by her bangs. She then looked up and glared at him.

"It's my fault that I never told him that I loved him when we were kids? It's my fault that he was cursed with the Kyuubi and all I did was add more pain to his suffering? It's my fault Sasuke; my FAULT that Naruto is DEAD!" She turned her back towards him and allowed her tears to fall. Kakashi could see that Sakura was struggling with her next choice of words. She hugged herself and spoke in a soft tone.

"I know Sasuke, I know it's my fault ok?" Both Sasuke and Kakashi were in shock when they heard her admit that she was at fault with her feelings.

Kakashi was shock because Rin never admitted it was her fault that she never realized how much Obito meant to her, in fact she just yelled at him telling him to stop talking nonsense and admit it was his fault.

"When you left…Naruto was there for me, to make sure I was happy and safe. Everyone basicly ignored me and didn't bother to cheer me up, Naruto…he was special…I saw that he really did love me, and that he cared about me. When he left for his training trip I felt as if my life ended, he wasn't there to make me happy, or to make sure I was safe. I started to love him after we saved Garra from the akatsuki…

_Ooo, can't you see  
>All along it was me?<br>How can you be so blind  
>As to see right through me?<em>

"If you knew these feelings why didn't you tell him?"

She faced him and gave him a sad smile, the first smile she ever had since a week ago.

"I wanted to tell him…but I saw how happy he was with Hinata, I thought they were together, but I realize that he was just being a good friend and he told me that he still loved me. I tried telling him I love him but…then he brought you back and told me that he would go and fight Madara. I couldn't let him go without telling him how I felt…I finally got the courage to tell him, at first he didn't believe me but…when I explain myself to him he got so happy and he and i…"

Sakura didn't have to finish, Sasuke knew what his two teammates did, after all Naruto did tell him what happen.

Sasuke walked up to his teammate. He hugged her. Sakura was shocked bit knew he was comforting her.

_And ooo, solitude  
>Still with me is only you<br>Ooo, solitude  
>I can't stay away from you<em>

"Sakura I know you love the dobe but…before he died…"

Kakashi closed his eyes. If he was right, he already knew what Naruto asked of Sasuke. It was the same thing Obito had asked of him…except he failed, he hoped Sasuke didn't because if he did…he doubt that Sasuke would be able to cope._  
><em>_  
><em>"He asked me to take care of you. To make sure nothing bad happen to you." Sakura pulled away and continue to cry.

"Sakura I made a promised to Naruto that I would protect you and make sure to keep you safe. I promised to him that you would continue on smiling. Sakura it was his last wish…and I told him that I would protect you,"

Kakashi looked away he was right, even though he didn't want to be he was right. No matter what he did, no matter where he go, he could never escape the demons of his past because every time he looked at them, at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto he couldn't help but see so many similarities between the two teams. Once again Kakashi felt water on his face and once again he knew it wasn't the rain. History always had a funny way of repeat itself.

_Solitude  
>Forever me and forever you<br>Ooo, solitude  
>Only you, only true<em>

__**A/N: Wow…I have no clue what I just wrote…anyways if you like it then leave me a review if not then don't bother because if you're going to flame it then don't bother on reading!**_  
><em>**Oh and don't worry for those of you reading my other stories I will update them very soon ^^**


End file.
